FISH TALK
by Undoubtly Boy
Summary: Sasuke meets and befriends a troublesome blond, loud mouthed mermaid who believes she'll become human upon falling in love. Until then, he has to deal with her. Hina-Sasu-FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**FISH TALK**

**chapter one**

Sasuke walked along the shore with his hands stuck in his pockets, scowling at nothing in particular. A black eye blemished his otherwise handsome features. He had gotten into a fight at school with a stupid guy who wore makeup all because he called the dude's brother a "freak". Yeah, it had been rude but it was true. People always persecuted those who spoke the truth. But he didn't really care because he had gotten the guy good with a hit to the nose. Then why was he scowling? Well, he was Sasuke Uchiha. Why wouldn't he be scowling?

_Splash! _The sound caught his attention and he stopped. He looked to the sea and saw a girl in the water near a rock. Her long, blond hair was done up in pigtails and her eyes were a vibrant skyblue. She stared at him and he stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" he said finally.

She frowned and replied saying, "Nothing."

His scowl deepened. Choosing to ignore her, he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" she called. "Why are you leaving?"

"To get away from you, why?"

"Fine then, go away!"

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"W-Wait a second!"

He sighed in exasperation and turned around, arms folded across his chest. "What?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. She pouted and diverted her gaze.

"Well, the truth is..." she began.

"Go on."

She sighed and looked at him. "I've swam free from home and now I'm alone."

"Swam free from home?" he repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah."

"What are you? Some sort of fish?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she yelled, "I'm not a fish, you blind moron! I'm a mermaid!"

And just to prove it, she rose out of the water and on to the rock. Instead of legs, an orange, scaly tail was connected to her waist. The water droplets upon it glistened in the sunlight. Sasuke's jaw dropped and hung there for a few silent moments.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You're a-You're a freaking fish!" he blurted. Her cheeks burned beet red.

"I'm not a fish! I'm-a-MERMAID!" she shouted. "Do you understand English!"

"Okay okay, I get it." he said. "It's just that...Well, you're not supposed to exist."

"Not supposed to? You humans are the ones who aren't supposed to be real."

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind. But will you stay awhile with me? I've been bored and lonely all day."

He gazed at her. Mermaids were creatures in fairytales and Sasuke never liked fantasies, but he was looking straight at her. She had to be real, unless he was dreaming. He felt pretty awake, though.

"You're a mermaid." he said. She shook her head. "A real mermaid?" She shook her head again.

"Those fins aren't fake?" She shook her head yet again.

"I'm not dreaming?"

"If you are then you've got nothing to lose, right?" She had a point there.

"What's you're name?" he asked her.

"Naru, Naru Uzumaki." she beamed. "And yours?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you, I guess..."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke! Do you humans usually have dark circles around your eyes?"

His characteristic scowl was back.

* * *

A cute story I thought up and just had to write. Sorry if they're a bit OOC, but I think it works for the scenes. Plus, Naruto has to act a little differently since he's a girl. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**FISH TALK**

**chapter two**

The next morning Sasuke awoke to bright sunrays beaming in his face. He frowned and squinted, sitting upright to escape their intensity. As he rubbed his tired eyes, an image of a girl popped into his head and he recalled his meeting with Naru. "Must have been a dream." he said aloud. After all, mermaids couldn't really exist.

He pushed the thought of her to the back of his mind and got out of bed. It was a new day and he had to get ready for school.

-

School was uneventful as usual. The time passed by with the normal, everyday happenings: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka fought over him, he slept through math class, a couple of nitwits tried to pick a fight with him, and he hurled degrading insults at anyone who bothered him too much. Boring. Oh, but his black eye was joked about so that was something different. Not interesting, but different.

Around the late afternoon Sasuke was at the beach again. Not many people came there for some reason and he liked to think of it as his personal quiet place. Just him and the rolling tides...their sounds soothed him. But, though he wouldn't admit it, he was eager to see a certain someone. Had yesterday's events really been only a dream?

He stopped walking when he reached the area where he had seen Naru. His eyes scanned the water but no one was to be seen. He was alone. _Just a dream like I thought, _he concluded inwardly. It was a bit disappointing.

He sighed but no sooner did he start walking when a pebble struck the back of his head. "Ow!" he cried and turned around. "Who did that?"

A giggle came from behind a rock and Naru revealed herself. "Hey, Sasuke!" she waved. He looked surprised for a second then he scowled.

"Why did you throw that at me?"

"To get your attention."

"You could've just called my name."

She shrugged. "Not as fun if you ask me."

He rolled his eyes. The little time he had spent with her the previous day gave him a considerable amount of insight on her personality. She was loud, short tempered, playful, and childish. They were the qualities he could stand the least in a person. Yet despite being somewhat annoying, Naru wasn't that bad. For a fish, of course.

"So, what's stepping?" she asked.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What's stepping?"

"Crab slang."

"Crabs can't talk."

"Have you ever tried talking with one?"

"No..."

"Then how do you know they can't talk?"

He said nothing. Truthfully, he didn't want to talk with something he ate on a regular basis. The thought was a little disturbing.

"Can all fish talk?" he asked.

"Yep, but most aren't that smart."

"Not like you, huh?"

"I'm not a fish." she growled. He smirked. Why she hated being called or mistaken for a fish was a mystery, but he found making her angry amusing.

"Anyway," she said. "How was your day? I see you still have your...black eye."

"Hn." he grunted, knowing she was mentioning it on purpose. Naru smirked. Humans were too much fun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Things start kicking in chapter three and Naru reveals her reason for "swimming free". Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**FISH TALK**

**chapter three**

_I've met a real live mermaid, _Sasuke thought for the fourth time that day. He was sitting in math class, but for once he wasn't trying to snooze. When he had awoken that morning the awesomeness of what he was experiencing suddenly hit him: he _had_ talked to a living, breathing mermaid. This was probably something no one else in all Konoha City could ever hope of experiencing. Goodness knows the beach would be overflooded with people if others found out about Naru.

_That's right, I have to keep this a secret, _he thought. That would be easy for he didn't talk much to start with. He was more concerned about learning of Naru's kind and origins. What was life like under the water? Did mermaids-or better yet, merpeople-have cities? And if so, why didn't humans know of them? _I'm sure something like that has to be difficult to miss. But, then again, water can get pretty deep and there's a lot we don't yet know about the oceans..._

"Mr. Uchiha, would you please come back to earth." came his teacher's voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her frowning at him. "Since you're paying close attention, would you mind giving us the answer to this problem?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. His classmates watched in anticipation as he stood, eyed the board, and gave the answer like he had had it memorized. A stunned silence filled the room and the teacher's mouth dropped at his quick readiness. "That's...right." she said slowly. His peers cheered and he sat back down, not caring in the least bit about answering the simple problem. He couldn't wait to visit the beach again...

-

It was evening and the sun was beginning its descent downwards. Naru sat at the shoreline, waiting for her spiky, raven haired friend. The low tides breaking in tickled her fins and she giggled. It had been quite some time since she was this happy, but still...

Her sapphire orbs gazed ahead. The sea stretched on before her, wide and blue. But it wasn't big enough; she longed for more.

"You're out today." she heard someone say. Turning her head, she smiled seeing Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." she greeted him. "The sand is nice."

He took a seat beside her and said, "I can't stand sand. It always manages to get all inside your clothes."

Naru giggled. "You don't like much do you, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Whenever I mention anything you scowl and give a reason to why you dislike it."

"There's just more to dislike than to like." he shrugged.

"I don't think so..."

He looked at her but she didn't elaborate. "So, Sasuke-" she started, but stopped when he raised a hand to her mouth.

"It's my turn to ask some questions." he smirked. She pouted but mumbled a reluctant, "Fine".

"First, is your home near here?"

"No, I live way out there. A whale friend helped me get here."

"Hm. What was it like where you lived?"

Her eyes travelled back to the water. "It was a large, silver city." she said. "There were lots of tall buildings, schools, and underground swimways."

"Swimways? Kind of like a highway?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What's a highway?"

"Forget it. But why did you leave? It sounds like a decent place."

"I left because I wasn't happy there. I wasn't...I'm not happy as a mermaid." she admitted. Sasuke waited for her to continue and she did with a sigh. "Ever since I first heard about humans in stories I wanted to be like them. I thought they were amazing, but they were just stories. Then one day I learned that they were real and it made me so happy. But that was the day I also learned that interaction between humans and merpeople was strictly forbidden. Either I was to spend the rest of my life down there, miserable and alone, or I could leave and pursue my dream."

"Your dream?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yep, my dream to become a human!" she said and grinned.

He blinked dumbly. "And how will you go about making that happen?"

"Like you don't know. I'm going to fall in love with a boy of course!"

It went quiet. Sasuke stared at the mermaid. _She's serious..._he thought.

"Hn, well good luck with that. But I doubt many boys will fall for a fish." he said, returning to his typical, indifferent self.

"What do you mean? And I am not a fish!" she shouted. Sasuke smirked, but kept what she had spoken in mind. _You're just like me, except I can't simply run away..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the third installment of this blooming story! Thank you for the reviews and don't hesitate to give more!


	4. Chapter 4

**FISH TALK**

**chapter four**

Naru hummed to herself as she watched the clouds drift sluggishly across the sky. She lay on the beach, her blond hair spread out beneath her. A wind was blowing in from the east and it sent a pleasant chill up her wet arms. She smiled. Sasuke would be coming soon she knew. He didn't have school since it was Sunday.

Four days had passed since they first met. Naru's fascination for humans grew with each day and so did the amount of her questions. What was it like to walk on land? What did humans do for fun? What did they like to eat? Sasuke wasn't much help in quelling her curiosities. He always just shrugged or gave his pessimistic opinion on things. It could be frustrating at times, but he was good company in his own strange way.

Turning her thoughts away from him, she mused over her goal. She needed to go somewhere if she wanted to fulfill her dream, but where? And how? She couldn't leave the water and neither could she depend on Sasuke for help.

_I really should've thought this through..._she sighed.

_Thunk! _went something hard on Naru's forehead. Startled, she sat upright and rubbed the sore spot. "Who threw this?" she asked and held up the little red ball.

"Who do you think?" said a familiar voice behind her.

"Sasuke!" she smiled then pouted. "Oi, why did you hit me? That hurted, you know?"

"Hurted isn't a word."

"Humph! It is in my dictionary."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You should be thankful I brought something for you." he said.

"I red rock?"

"Candy, fish-girl. You're supposed to eat it."

She glared at him but he ignored her and sat down. "Put it in your mouth." he ordered her. "You'll like it."

"Do you?"

"No, I can't stand sweet things."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. What reply had she expected?

She looked the piece of candy over. Some of its color rubbed off on her moist fingers. "You sure this is edible?" she asked her companion. "It looks like a stone to me."

He sighed, snatched it from her, and forced it into her lips. She gasped but paused, moving it around in her mouth. A smile broke across her face.

"Well?" asked Sasuke.

"Candy is good." she purred. "Do you have more?"

Sasuke reached inside the pocket of the blue hoodie he wore and took out a brown bag. He dropped it in Naru's lap and said, "Eat as much as you like. It's leftovers from a party."

Sapphire orbs sparkling, she opened the bag and her mouth formed an "o". It was filled with many colorful candies that were almost too lovely to eat.

"These are from your birthday party?" she asked.

"Not mines, but a friend of my brother. Kept me up almost all night with their loud music and laughing." So that was the reason for his grouchy mood.

"I would like to go to a birthday party. I've never been to one before." Naru confessed. Sasuke looked at her but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Sasuke! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. I should warn you not to eat too much at once. A lot of sugar isn't good for the brain."

His warning went unheard for Naru had already started devouring the tasty treats. He frowned at her. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_

**-Twenty minutes later-**

"Whoopie!" Naru shouted, jumping high and coming down with a loud splosh. She emerged from the water grinning. "Come on in, Sasuke! The wateeer's wondeeerful!"

"I rather not." he said.

"Aw, don't be such a bubble-popper, Sassy." she giggled. Sasuke's frown became a glare.

"Don't call me-" before he could finish she went under. A second later she sprang out and did a backflip. Following this was a series of more flips, twirls, and leaps all while she giggled and shouted joyfully.

The madness started with giggles, then turned to louder laughter like she was cracking over some joke, then she began teasing Sasuke with annoying pokes(he had a difficult time keeping himself from breaking her finger), and finally she could no longer contain herself and splashed into the sea. Sasuke sighed. He knew giving her candy was a bad idea, but he hadn't expected this to be the outcome. She had lost it.

"Whoohoo! I love candy!"

_Don't expect to ever get any more, _thought Sasuke. _You're enough to handle without being sugar high._

Naru leapt from the water and called, "Come on, Sasuke! This is so fu-" _Wham! _her head knocked against a rock in her descent.

"Naru!" Sasuke shouted in alarm. His heart skipped a beat when she disappeared below the water. He jumped to his feet, ready to go in and retrieve her but that would not be necessary. Naru arose with a grin, laughing nervously and rubbing her head.

"Oops." she said. "Guess I got a little carried away?"

"A little?" said Sasuke, but he was relieved. Never again would he even think about giving her anything sweet.

* * *

Ah, this chapter took longer than expected to complete. I had several different ideas and had to rewrite the whole thing once. It was inspired by a day when me and my father got sugar high. We laughed and giggled, told silly jokes, and he stumbled all over the place like he was drunk. It was so fun but he got a really bad headache afterwards(the poor old guy...). I have a high tolerance for candy, but I think even I ate too much that day.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks everyone for the reviews, the many alerts, and the faves! I appreciate it all so very very much! And a special thanks goes out to Dragonmanga and IceCreamXD who's reviews gave me a extra boost of energy. Please keep reading everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**FISH TALK**

**chapter five**

By Monday morning the clouds had settled low over the city of Konoha, bloated with suppressed rain. Sasuke awoke late and in a bad mood. He grumbled inwardly while he prepared himself for school without bothering to fix his messy hair nor iron out his wrinkled clothes. When his older brother and guardian, Itachi, spoke to him he snapped. The reason for his ruder than usual behavior? It was Monday morning, what other reason did he need?

School dragged by that day. Sasuke was unable to doze during classes and this-along with his fangirls-added to his irritation. The grey atmosphere outside also did little to help his sour spirits, not that the sun and blue sky would have done much better. In truth, their cheeriness probably would've caused his mood to worsen.

Finally, with the last ring of the school bell signaling freedom from droning teachers, the dark clouds above burst and poured down their liquid contents. Puddles soon formed on the sidewalks and those caught off-guard and unprotected were beaten in a relentless assault. Sasuke left the school building with his black umbrella raised overhead.

-

"Hey, Sasuke. Got any more candy?" Naru asked him immediately when he arrived at their meeting place.

"No." was his curt response.

"Can you get some?"

"No."

She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're so mean, Sasuke."

"Hn."

She licked her tongue out and he rolled his eyes. "How mature." he mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke remained standing because the sand was wet. Naru was soaked to the bone but didn't seem to mind. It made sense since she was a mermaid. Strands of her hair clung to her face and the rest hung in two limp pigtails. Her bare skin was pelted with raindrops, nothing shielding her from them except for a seashell bra. Sasuke had never noticed that before. He scowled and looked away so he wouldn't be caught staring.

"How was school?" Naru asked.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke.

"Nothing interesting happened?"

"Hn."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged. Naru sighed and frowned at him. "I suppose we could just sit here and not say anything."

"I'm not sitting on wet sand."

"You're just gonna stand there for the entire time then?"

"Doesn't bother me."

A sudden strong gust blew and Sasuke tightened his grip on his umbrella. The sea was growing violent, the waves kicking up and crashing against the rocks. A thought came to Sasuke's mind.

"You left your family behind, right Naru?" he inquired of her.

"No." she answered to his surprise. "I didn't have a family, at least not when I decided to come here. I lived in a school with a few other kids that didn't have parents. A White Nymph took care of us."

"A white nymph?" he repeated with a raised brow.

"You know, like a really good person who lives by a list of rules and never has any fun?"

"Like a nun?"

"Eh?

"Nevermind. But you were-are an orphan?"

"Yeah..." she said, gazing off towards the water. "Everyone I loved was taken from me. I was only eight when..." she stopped. Even after eight years it was still difficult to think about. She wrapped her arms around her arched tail and laid her chin upon it, silently letting him know she didn't want to speak anymore.

Something happened to Sasuke right then. A strange expression crossed his face, neither that of a frown or nonchalant stare, but a look of honest...compassion? He didn't quite know what he was feeling, but something stirred within him. And before he knew it, his mouth was opening to speak. "I know how it feels."

Naru's eyes were on him now. There was no turning back.

"I know how it feels to...to lose someone. I..." Why was it so hard to say? He always spoke his mind without a care. But he felt nervous, even vulnerable, and that wasn't normal for the uncaring Uchiha. Then again nothing was normal of late.

"My parents died in an accident five years ago. It...It never seemed fair."

"It's not fair." she said in a distant voice. "It's not fair at all."

Thunder rumbled and lightning ripped out of the clouds, illuminating the sky with a short flash. The wind tousled Sasuke's clothes and hair about and the rain continued to fall. But in all the darkness, churning waters, and noise, Sasuke truly realized for the first time that he had made...a friend. The first real friend of his life.

"...You know, Sasuke, I really don't like storms."

"Me either."

* * *

A melancholy chapter, I know. I rewrote it a few times before getting it right. I hope you enjoyed it despite the gloomy overtones. Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading! It brings such happiness to me when I see all the hits on my story's stats!


	6. Chapter 6

**FISH TALK**

**chapter six**

"Watcha chewin' on?"

"Gum."

"Is that like candy?"

"...Sort of."

"Can I have some."

"No."

It was Wednesday afternoon and the storm clouds had mostly left. The air was chilly, though, and a few grey clouds still littered the sky. Sasuke sat on a rock and Naru looked up at him from the water. "How long do you chew it for?" she asked.

"For as long as you want." he replied. "But the flavor goes after awhile."

He blew a round, pink bubble and it popped. Naru's eyes went wide with amusement.

"What was that?"

"A bubble, genius. It's bubblegum so you can do that with it."

"Really? I wanna try! Can I please have a piece? Pretty pretty please with squid brains on top?" she pleaded, her lower lip poking out and sapphire orbs twinkling sweetly. Sasuke scowled in mild disgust. "Squid brains?"

"Yep, they're a delicacy." she said.

If possible his scowl deepened. "That's disgusting."

"No, it's really good. I've had some a couple of times. You haven't?"

"Like I would eat something like that. Wait, you're part fish and you eat other fish?"

"I'm not a-"

"I know, I know, you're not a fish. Just answer the question."

She glared at him and said, "Of course I eat fish. I can't live off of seaweed."

"But I thought you said fish could talk."

"Yeah, but most of them are really dumb. They don't feel much pain or anything."

"It's still too weird for me..."

He blew another bubble and Naru whimpered. "Please, Sasuke? I'll be good with it." she said. "I wanna blow a bubble too."

"No. Knowing you you'll probably choke on it."

"I promise I won't! Just give me a chance pwease?" She pressed her chin against his knee, giving him a tear filled gaze that could melt almost any boy's defenses. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't just any boy. "No." he said coolly. "And don't ask me again because the answer won't change."

She balled up her fists and gave her most serious frown, but even that appeared comical. "You're such a jerk, Sasuke!" she yelled.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You're selfish."

"Thanks."

"Cold-hearted!"

"Really?"

Naru's face turned red. "You're a...You're a..."

"Already out of praises for me?" he smirked.

"S-Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke's head snapped around and his eyes widened. Before Naru could say anything, he turned to her and slapped a hand to her mouth. "Don't say a word and don't move a muscle." he told her sternly.

"Mhffmmhm?" she tried to ask. He shook his head and brought his index finger to his lips. _Just be quiet!, _he thought, hoping his glaring eyes would shut her up.

"Sasuke?" The girl on the beach called again. The voice reached Naru's ears and she backed away from Sasuke's hand. "Who is that? Someone you kno-" She didn't have a chance to finish for Sasuke pushed her head beneath the water. But in the process he lost his balance on the slippery rock and fell head over heels with a loud splash, water stifling his gasp and filling his lungs.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Rewrote this chapter with a different ending. I like this one a lot better and I figure "she" will be an excellent rival for Naru. Thanks everyone for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**FISH TALK**

**chapter seven**

Sasuke came up from the water and coughed until his throat was sore and his lungs ached. It practically felt like a fire was burning in his chest, singeing his sensitive inner parts. The pain caused his expression to twist into a deep grimace. Beside him the troublesome mermaid arose, completely fine and smiling as a mischievous light danced in her eyes. He would've glared long and hard at her if a small, stuttering voice hadn't taken his attention first.

"Are you alright, S-Sasuke?"

He looked up to see lavender orbs filled with concern and a face that's paleness spoke of constant worry. She was familiar but he couldn't quite put a name to her. Someone who went to his school maybe?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice. He frowned hearing Naru giggle, but directed it at the black haired girl instead of the real target of his current irritation.

She blushed under his harsh stare and stammered, "Y-You don't remember m-me?"

"I wouldn't have asked who you are if I did."

"We share m-many classes together." she told him. "I'm Hinata H-Hyuga."

The name didn't ring any bells.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke's?" Naru asked.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet, fish-girl?"

"I'm not a fish! I'm a-Ow!" Naru snatched her arm from the water and rubbed it. "Something pinched me."

"Maybe it was the brother of a crab you ate..." mumbled Sasuke. She glared at him.

"Do you go to our s-school?" Hinata asked Naru.

"She goes to a private school." said Sasuke quickly. He cast a dark look at Naru that read "keep your mouth shut or else". She pouted and crossed her arms, more irked than frightened by his silent threat. Why didn't Sasuke want her to speak?

"But what are you doing here? If you're a fangirl I'll warn you that I'm not in the mood for any nonsense."

Hinata blushed again and started to tap the tips of her index fingers together. "N-No, I'm not. I was just aimlessy, l-less-ss-sly..." She took a breath to calm her nerves and continued, "Aimlessly w-walking and ended up h-here. I d-didn't mean to disturb you and your g-girlfriend."

It was Sasuke's turn to blush. "Girlfriend?! She's a fish!" he blurted.

"I'm a mermaid!" Naru yelled. An awkward silence fell. Hinata blinked twice in confusion and Sasuke had to count to ten to stop himself from strangling his dense, stupid, and highly unintelligent friend. Naru was left to wonder if she had said something strange.

"You're a...m-mermaid?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" And just to prove it Naru swam backwards and showed off her fins. "What's with that look? Is something on my face, Sasuke?"

"Is there anything in your head?"

"What kind of question is that? Ah, Sasuke, look ou-"

**_Splash!_**

-

"I'm really s-sorry about fainting on t-top of you, S-Sasuke." said Hinata, sitting on a rock. Her hoodie and baggy jeans were soaking wet and her cheeks were tinted pink. She avoided looking at Sasuke and instead stared at her clasped hands which rested on her lap. "I do that sometimes w-when I get surprised."

"Hn." he grunted. His annoyance showed clear in his expression and was felt by her in his aura. Twice he had gone under and twice he had had the unpleasant experience of large quantities of water rushing through his lungs. Even without the latter in play, Sasuke hated getting wet unless he was taking a shower. He hated the feeling of thick clothes sticking to his body, suffocating him in drenched cotton. It was even worse since he was at the beach. Somehow sand managed to get everywhere on him.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Stop stuttering. It's annoying." he said. Hinata tensed her shoulders.

"I-I'm s-sorry. It's a-a habit."

He sighed. Being mean to her wouldn't make his situation any better. Now that she knew about Naru he was going to have to keep her around._ Great, first a loud, pain-in-the-neck mermaid and now a painfully shy, stuttering girl. The people I hook up with..._

"Will you keep this a secret?" Sasuke asked her.

"Huh?"

"Will you keep this a secret? I don't want word of this getting out."

"So, she really is a m-mermaid?"

"Yes, unfortunately she's real, but I want the knowledge of this to stay between you and me."

Hinata looked up at him and seemed to think for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. "I w-will." _Gotcha, Sasuke. Like a fish on a hook..._

"Oh, and, Sa...Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Thanks for...re-reviving me."

"Hn..."

Naru watched the two talk from the water. She sighed. What were they speaking of? Why had Sasuke not wanted her to talk to the girl? He acted like he didn't know her, but then why was he behaving strangely? What was going on? Naru didn't like being left in the dark. She didn't like the way things were turning out. And she wasn't quite sure about this Hinata Hyuga...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait; this chapter took a bit to write. I had to keep changing things, but finally settled with the idea of an evil Hinata. Okay, so she's not really evil. No-one's evil in this story. Well, except for...Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate you guys so much and even more when you review! Obvious hint...


	8. Chapter 8

**FISH TALK**

**chapter eight**

With Hinata now in Sasuke's life, things began to change just after the day they met. At school she kept close to him when she could and imposed on his solitude during lunch. She didn't speak much except for apologizing whenever she thought she might have offended him by her actions. It was as much as an annoyance as it was unneeded.

Come Friday their fellow peers took greater attention and immediately started to ponder over their relationship. Sasuke's fangirls glared daggers at Hinata even when she was looking, curious guys and jealous girls alike inquired if Sasuke was dating her, and he would answer every single one with an icy cold "no". But still they pestered him about what their simple minds deemed an important development in his life-him being the hottest guy in school for two straight years by popular vote. It didn't take long for him to become fed up with all the "have you been dating secretly?" and "how far have you gone?" questions. How was Hinata taking it? She seemed rather happy, actually. It was the first time she was being noticed by her classmates.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasuke asked her after science class.

"Wha-What? I don't kn-know what you mean, Sa-Sasuke." she said. "Is s-something wrong?"

"Other than these rumors about us floating around, no. But you look to be doing just fine."

"Why w-wouldn't I?"

"A lot of girls have been glaring at you."

She just smiled. "I d-don't mind."

Sasuke frowned at her, but left it alone. If she didn't care that she was becoming the most hated girl in Konoha High neither would he, not that he would if she did care.

By time school was over Sasuke was in a rather foul mood. Hinata trailing at his heels like a loyal puppy, he headed for the beach, scowling the entire way. Now he remembered why he avoided girls: they brought nothing but trouble. But he had two in his life, and they were two weird ones at that. Something was bound to happen sooner or later between them. Reality television had taught him that much.

Naru was waiting for him on the shore and grinned seeing him approaching. It dimmed on sight of Hinata. _Not her again...Sheesh, doesn't she know this is our spot?_

"Hey, Sasuke." she greeted him. He grunted in response and plopped down beside her.

"Had a rough day?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

"Humph! Well, you don't have to take it out on me."

"Why not, it is your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

Naru crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. What was with him?

"I'm s-sorry for any trou-trouble I've caused." spoke Hinata. "I don't m-mean to burden you..."

Sasuke sighed. "It's not you." he said.

"Oh? So it's me?" asked Naru, clearly on the defensive.

"I'm not the one who goes around flaunting my fins."

"You never told me not to!" she countered.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to know. Do you have any idea what would happen if people found out that there are mermaids about here? You'd be caught on a hook and served up as a scientific study!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

His eye twitched. "Is your brain waterlogged?"

"My brain waterlogged? You're the one who's not making any sense!"

Sasuke glared at her and she in turn did the same to him. Then with a defiant huff, she turned her face away. "Stupid Sasuke..." she mumbled under her breath.

_Dumb fish-girl, _thought Sasuke. Maybe those hadn't been the nicest or smartest words to say, but they were true. He was only looking out for her.

Poor, timid Hinata just stood fidgeting and wondering what she should do. Stepping in sounded like a bad idea unless she wanted to get bitten. But she hated seeing friends argue, especially when she was to blame for the controversy.

_It's probably best if I stay out of this, _she thought. _I'm not supposed to get involved..._

"I have to get back." Sasuke said, his voice ending the tense silence. "I have homework to do."

He got to his feet and looked down at Naru. She muttered something unintelligible. He didn't bother to ask her to repeat it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." was the last thing he said before sticking his hands in his pockets and leaving, Hinata following close behind. It was ironic: the day he concluded something would soon happen between Hinata and Naru was the day he instead started something.

Naru waited till he was far enough then allowed her skyblue orbs to drift in his direction. She frowned at his retreating figure but it melted into sadness. _Am I troublesome, Sasuke? Do you prefer this Hinata girl?_

She sighed. Arching her fin and wrapping her arms around it, she laid her chin down. It was the first time she was not looking forward to Sasuke's next visit.

* * *

Hinata's appearance makes a rift inbetween Sasuke and Naru's friendship. Next chapter Sasuke's sharp tongue gets the best of him and Naru challenges Hinata. Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who review! Hugs to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**FISH TALK**

**chapter nine**

Sasuke massaged his temples and sighed. He sat alone by a window in a small cafe, dressed in all black and looking rather emo with his ruffled, uncombed hair and sullen eyes. An untouched cup of coffee was before him. He didn't even like coffee.

His night had been sleepless due to the events that took place the previous day. In truth, he felt a little bad about what he had said to Naru, but was also upset over how dense she could be. The girl was a blond in more ways than one: simple hints eluded her and common knowledge wasn't common at all in the bare wasteland of her mind. But were those facts enough to justify his harsh words?

_What am I thinking? It's just the way I am. She's the one who's too senstive and stupid, _he thought as his frown deepened into his trademark scowl. _I'm not the one at fault..._

"Are you alright, Sa-Sasuke?" asked the instantly recognizable voice of Hinata Hyuga. What was she doing there?

"Hn." he grunted without bothering to look at her. He wasn't in the mood for talking, let alone company.

"Do you m-mind if I sit here?" She received no response from him that time. After waiting a moment she decided to sit on the opposite side of the table. "S-Sasuke-"

"Don't stutter." he rudely interrupted her. She swallowed and shifted in discomfort.

"I'm s-sorry."

He sighed. "Stop apologizing; It's giving me a headache. And what are you doing here anyway?"

The hot chocolate she ordered moments before was brought to her and she sipped at it. "Well, I c-come here often." she said. "Do you?"

"Have you seen me here before today?"

Realization caused her to blush. "S-Sorry."

Sasuke sighed once more and turned to the window. Feeling that his attention was no longer on her, Hinata dared to look at him. The sunlight streaming in lit his features. It revealed his skin's somewhat lack of color and the rings which were beginning to form beneath his eyes. _He's not sleeping right, _she saw. _Perhaps he just needs a relaxing day to clear his mind. In that case..._

Hinata reached inside her pocket, but before she could pull whatever she had out-

"Oh, Sasuke!" someone called in the most disgustingly cheerful, annoying tone that could only belong to a certain pink haired fangirl-Sakura Haruno. And it just so happened that the blond, brash, and boisterous Ino Yamanaka was with her. Oh joy.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, coming up and sliding in next to him. "I've never seen you around this area."

"For good reasons to..." he mumbled.

"Don't get so close, forehead!" yelled Ino. "You're making him uncomfortable!"

"You're the only one who's making him uncomfortable, pig!" Sakura retorted.

"E-Excuse me." interposed Hinata. The two girls acknowledged her with frowns, taking notice of her presence for the first time. Their piercing gazes caused her pale cheeks to turn a light shade of pink, and she diverted her eyes. Any confidence that she might have had a second ago sunk to the pit of her stomach right then.

"You're the girl who's been trailing behind Sasuke lately." stated Ino, glowering.

"Y-Yes..."

"You're admitting to it? What are you? Some kind of stalker?" said Sakura. As if she was one to talk.

"N-No! It's not l-like that at all!" Hinata exclaimed. The pink on her cheeks darkened. She hadn't meant to raise her voice.

"Then what's with you? It's not like you're actually dating, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked him and scooted closer. He glared at her when she took hold of his arm. "Our relationship is none of your business." he growled. "And, if I remember correctly, we didn't invite you to sit with us."

"So you are together?" Ino asked. She glared daggers at Hinata, and the way the small girl flinched you would think she literally felt them.

Sasuke had had enough. He ripped his arm out of Sakura's hold, looked at her with the most sinister expression, and said, "Move now." She obeyed without question and stood from the booth. But Sasuke wasn't finished with them yet.

"I'm only going to say this once, so pull the stupidity out of your ears and listen up." he ordered. Both Ino and Sakura gulped, appearing like a couple of kids who knew they were in big trouble and about to get punished. Sasuke was that scary when he was mad.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Stop hanging on me, stop grabbing me, and stop acting like a couple of annoying twits. You're nothing but two irritating, worthless mosquitoes and the sight of you sickens me. I don't care what you think of me, but quite imposing your girlish nonsense on my life. I have no feelings for either of you nor any other girl, got that?"

Silence. They nodded slowly, taken aback by his stern words. The sight of his intense onyx orbs was enough to send shivers crawling up their spines. Sasuke never spoke that much and he was was never so upset. He was always annoyed, yes, but angry?

"I...I see." Hinata spoke. Head low and bangs hiding her face, she stood and made a quick exit. Sasuke stared after her, confusion written across his furrowed brows until it dawned on him.

_Damn..._

-

Naru's blond locks flowed out behind her as she swam gracefully. They caught the rippled sunrays and flashed golden yellow, along with her fins which shimmered a bright, blazing orange. But the frown on her face was anything but serene.

_Stupid Sasuke! Choosing that Hinata girl over me after all the time we've spent together, and he thinks my brain is waterlogged?, _she thought. He didn't make any sense at all. What was so wrong about other people knowing she was a mermaid? Nothing had happened when he and the Hinata girl learned of it.

_Sheesh, what a pufferfish!! He just blows up for no good reason at all! _The image of an inflated Sasuke brought a smile to her lips, but it didn't last long. Her thoughts soon turned melancholy and her inner voice wondered, thinking, _What if this is the end of us? Will Sasuke stop coming? Will it be because of this Hinata girl? But I...I don't want to be left alone...No!, _she abruptly shook her head. _I can't give up just yet! I didn't leave home just to lose to some stuttering octopus with its tentacles in a jumble! If this Hinata wants to steal my Sasuke she's gonna have to get through me first!_

Pumped up and grinning, Naru headed for the beach with a new resolve. She would win back Sasuke no matter what.

_Hinata what's-your-name, the challenge is on! _

And in all of this, she failed to realize what she really sounded like...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Had a bad case of writers block and kept getting distracted. I couldn't include all that I wanted in this chapter because it was becoming lengthy, so expect the rest of the drama to unfold in the next chapter!

It amazes me how this story has grown in such a short time. What started as just a random idea about a mermaid Naru has turned into this. It's like watching your baby grow and mature..._sniff, wipes away tear_...

But aaanyyyway! Review please! It pumps me up and fills me with youthful vigor when I read your encouraging words! I only got two reviews for the last chapter and it made me a little sad...You guys still like my story, right? I hope you do. I'm trying my best to make it a fun and interesting read.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tune in for the next update!

_P.S. Isn't that new Reader Traffic thingy cool! I get to see all the different hits from different countries! Sweet!_


	10. Author's note

**Undoubtly TALK**

Hello any and all who still read this story and have been watching for an update. Sorry about disappearing without a word, I don't even know where the time went...I probably started working on this story 50 times last year, but was unable to write much of anything. Well, chapter ten is finally coming along and should be up today if everything goes as planned. Hope you'll still read! Thank you!


End file.
